Monkey Team found a site called Fanfiction
by Moka Raiden
Summary: Antauri found a site named Fanfiction. He wanted to know what the site is about as a ‘monkey’ he talked in mediating named Debbie. others came and they soon found out things shoulnd't been read.
1. Chapter 1 Unleash your imagination

My SRMTHFG story…xD when the monkey team found Fanfiction…I know there is like 3 stories about the Fanfiction but I wanted to do one too so here it is xD and I will be in the story too lol sort of…

You can post the good stories that you want the hyperforce to read xD but I will have to pick them on which is good.

Monkey Team found Fanfiction

Plot: The Silver monkey named Antauri found a site named . He wanted to know what the site is about as a 'monkey' he talked in mediating named Debbie. The others came and read along with Antauri and found out those things that shouldn't read about because some are things shouldn't had read…ever…

Chapter 1 - Unleash your imagination (I didn't know what else to put lol)

It was a normal day in Shuggazoom, Antauri got out of his room to go on the computer. The small female pink monkey from the mediating void had told him to check on , a place where people do stories about things they like.

Antauri managed to go to the site that said _'Unleash your imagination'_ he looked though a bit then clicked the name that is similar to them, he found a name called Super Robot Monkey Team and clicked onto it. "Why would she want me to go on this…?" Antauri said to himself. His teammates and his leader Chiro are play video games but found out that they all lost.

The others came towards Antauri and found him on the computer. "Hey Antauri what you doing?" the red monkey said. Antauri looked at Sprx for a moment and then looked back at the computer screen. "A pink monkey from meditating void was talking to me and told me to check this site called Fanfiction." Antauri said. "It's a site where people put their stories for fun." Everyone crowed around Antauri and the computer as Antauri clicked on to the first story called 'Monkey Team X' By JarronHollyHue (great FanFic from her), they read all until chapter 8. Antauri looked surprised, Sprx chuckled, Otto giggled like a girl as Gibson and Chiro sighed. "That was great story I can't wait for JarronHollyHue to continue that story!" Otto shouted. Nova smiled. "Wow never knew there are more like us, I want wait for her to update" she said.

So Antauri clicked on another story called 'Hot Your Normal High School' that is from same Author, JarronHollyHue. They all read it as they stopped at end of chapter 4 before continue next few chapters. Otto giggled and jumped around like mad monkey. "Yay This Elizabeth girl loves me!" Otto shouted liked a mad monkey. Antauri blushed as the human girl said her favourite monkey is Antauri, Sprx laughed and made a kissy noise at Antauri and Otto who both blushed madly. Nova wacked Sprx in the head growling at him. Then they continued the rest of the chapter, later on they finished and they rescued Elizabeth girl and Manuel guy from Skeleton King. "Wow I can't believe that those two have those powers…even this Debbie girl…she have powers too!" Otto exclaimed. "Wow I can't wait for her to update this." Nova said.

**Me: Wow there is my other story about Fanfiction xD**

**Antauri: Ooookayyyy……..**

**Sprx: Wow….**

**Otto: R&R**

**Nova: OR DIE!**


	2. Chapter 2 Horror story and weird voices

My SRMTHFG story…xD when the monkey team found Fanfiction…I know there is like 3 stories about the Fanfiction but I wanted to do one too so here it is xD and I will be in the story too lol sort of…

You can post the good stories that you want the hyperforce to read xD but I will have to pick them on which is good.

Monkey Team found Fanfiction

Chapter 2 – Horror story and weird voices

Sprx pushed Antauri off the computer and clicked on the rate 'T' as searched a good story and found a story called 'Depth' (Lol that is good story but bit disgusting…) By Duskblood. They read it for 30 minutes before they were in shock, Sprx, Otto and Chiro was like going to be sick at the bit where Nova was going to be 'raped' as Gibson fainted and nova and Antauri was blushing madly. After a silence Nova broke it. "I'm so going to kill this Duskblood guy about a story of me being raped!" Nova shouted angrily. Sprx nodded. "Yeah no one will touch my girl!" He shouted angry but realised he said out loud and blushed. "Did I say it out loud?" Everyone nodded as Nova was blushing and Otto and Gibson was laughing along with Chiro, Antauri sighed. "Sprx you know you shouldn't click on 'T' and choose which one that it might be about rapist or sexually stories…" Antauri spoke wisely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Duskblood" a female voice spoke. "They read your story and the female and red one said they want to kill you for putting Nova into almost into raping bit…"

"Yes I know" a male voice known as Duskblood said. "Hey JarronHollyHue you know its fun to watch the team yeah?" a female known as JarronHollyHue giggled. "Yeah but I would really like to hug the green one because he's my favourite monkey." She spoke. "Debbie Aaron Primal…I know you like Antauri but what will we do if we get caught or found out we are here?"

"We won't get caught…stop worrying too much…" Debbie Aaron Primal said. "If we would get caught they won't know who we are-." Duskblood cut off Debbie Aaron Primal. "Shush! They can hear us you know!" He shouted whispery. "Debbie Aaron Primal what story are you going to make them read?"

Debbie Aaron Primal sighed. "Little Sister by XxxxxOttanyxxxxX"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nova knocked Sprx out of the seat and looked at the stories since they went back to K-T; she spotted a title called Little Sister (I love that FanFic) By XxxxxOttanyxxxxX. "Who is Ottany?" Chiro asked. Sprx laughed at Otto who is blushing, and then they read the story after 3 hours they finished the story. Everyone blinked as Antauri had a shock look in his face, Chiro have a confused look. "Who is this Tiffany?" Chiro asked. Gibson sighed. "A FanFic character that put into the story as our little sister."

Otto was bouncing around. "That is an awesome story!" He shouted. "I love it!" Sprx looked at Otto with a 'Shut the hell up' look, Gibson spoke. "Otto, stop being a childish and stop bouncing like an idiot" He said.

**Me: Hehehe**

**Nova: I can't believe in the 'Depth' Story I was going to be raped!!**

**Me: Well Duskblood wanted me to put that in and it is a good story so it isn't my fault, Nov**

**Antauri: I like Little Sister story. Even we don't know who this Tiffany girl**

**XxxxxOttoxxxxX: She's your youngest sister!**

**Sprx: Hey where you came from?**

**XxxxxOttoxxxxX: None of your business XD**

**Antauri: Stop fighting……**

**XxxxxOttoxxxxX and Sprx: Okay Antauri**

**Otto: R&R**


	3. Athuor Note

A/N: Sorry I didn't continue this story I have exams going on lol and I will try and continue more, also I did a new story which I am working on called Danny Phantom and Super Robot monkey Team and it's sort of for my 'English' coursework for making your own story thing…I will try and continue more soon.

Thanks for understanding ^^


End file.
